Mysterious Happenings
by Jossie
Summary: «°CHAPTER 15 FINALLY UP! °» Numair disappears leaving nothing but a note behind. Daine is left behind alone and upset. Then a young, mysterious guy appears. What is his deal and why does she feel feel so weird around him? And what about Numair? Varice
1. Left Behind

DISCLAIMER: ALL THESE CHARACTERS OBVIOUSLY AREN'T MINE

Disclaimer: All these characters obviously aren't mine

Veralidaine Sarrassi watched as the sun slowly went down behind the horizon. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks and got up from the chair at her desk. She headed towards the meadow to visit Cloud and the other horses.

She thought about her mother and her father, how much she wished she had said she'd stay with them in the Realm of the Gods instead of with Numair in the Mortal Realm. But she didn't really. She loved the Mortal Realm with all her friends there even if Numair was acting so strange…

Daine stopped and decided against visiting the herd and took the path down to the pond in the forest. She wasn't ready to face Cloud with the mood she was in at that particular moment. Cloud would probably just tell her that she was just imagining things. She did not need that.

Finally she reached the pond and took a seat on the rock near the edge. There was a flash in her memory as she remembered a few years back she had sat on this exact same rock and Numair behind her helping her control her Wild Magic.

Daine brought her knees up to her chest and buried her brown curled hair into her knees and cried her heart out. Those times were so happy and perfect but now everything had changed. Everything was _different_. Somehow unknowingly to Daine everything had changed for the worse it seemed. Numair was aloof and reserved, which was definitely not the way he usually was. Now he had just left for Maren without informing her at all. Then she had begun thinking she had done something and all this was somehow her fault. She hated this feeling of total helplessness. What had she done? The more Daine thought about it the more she wished she had never met him. He was making her miserable yet he wasn't even in the country.

__

I guess it really isn't him who's making me miserable, Daine thought to herself, _it's me not knowing and I guess missing him like crazy and wishing I were there with him_.

At that moment Skysong, the blue tinted baby dragon came into the clearing, whistling notes of concern. She walked over to her human friend and reached out a paw placing it upon the young woman's hand. Daine looked at the dragon and slid off the rock and onto the ground hugging the dragon.

"Oh, Kit!" Daine said using the dragon's nickname. "Why'd he just up and leave? I'm so miserable. I can't… I don't understand why he would..." she sobbed.

Suddenly there was a bright light. Alanna, the Lioness, emerged from the trees with a ball of light in her outstretched arm. "Don't worry about him, Daine," she said as she walked towards her.

Daine made not move from where she was so Alanna sat on the rock the young woman had just occupied.

"He'll be back," the older woman said softly.

"When?" Daine asked lifting her head. "I know he won't be back for a long time. The King said so."

"Jon doesn't really know for sure. He tried to contact Numair but couldn't. It's really silly – he just told the King he was leaving and the very next day he's disappeared with just a note left behind. He must have shape-shifted into a hawk and flew there. He has some friends there you know?"

"No, I didn't know actually or that he was planning to go anywhere. He didn't even leave me a note. He hasn't been talking to me for over a week. He avoided me all the time. I must've done something to make him avoid me so."

Alanna crouched down beside the dragon and the younger woman. She took Daine by her shoulders. "Don't you dare believe that for a minute, Daine." The Lioness' violet eyes were almost angry but also concerned. "Numair's just in one of his moods. I admit a long one but he'll get over it. You did nothing wrong."

The grey-blue eyes filled with tears again. The lady knight held her, as she sobbed, "I can't help but think that. Maybe it's not something I did then. Maybe he's realized he can't love a child. He wants a sophisticated noble woman not some common wild child."

"Stop it, Daine. You're definitely not a child! You're a beautiful young woman. Tell me this: why would he say he loved you if he wanted something else? Why is he so attentive to you?"

"He doesn't love me, Alanna. He's just working up to telling me and that's why he's so distant. Oh, what can I do? I love him so much. If he left me I don't think I could go on…" Daine sobbed harder, crying more. The pain in the possibility of never seeing Numair again was unbearable. 

After a while Daine ceased her crying. She was very embarrassed at her display of emotion. She hastily wiped the tears off her cheeks and tried unsuccessfully to compose herself.

"I'm sorry," Daine said ashamed.

"For what? There's no need to be sorry. It's good to have a cry and talk about things once in a while. The one who _should_ be sorry is that dolt, Numair. When I get my hands on him I'll… _grrrrr_," Alanna stood, her hands were up as though Numair's neck was there and she was squeezing. "He told no one, Jon informs me. Not even him. The King. They just found a note saying where he'd be."

The bell for dinner rang loudly.

Alanna sighed. "Come on, let's go eat. We'll do this later."

"You go on first. I want to fix myself up."

"All right." Alanna walked over to Daine gave her a quick hug and said, "It'll be all right, trust me." And left with Kit in tow.

Daine looked up at the now dark blue sky filled with bright sparkling stars and sighed.

****


	2. A Stranger

The next day while Daine was putting clothes on and getting ready for breakfast she came up with a resolution: she would not mope around being a baby

The next day while Daine was putting clothes on and getting ready for breakfast she came up with a resolution: she would not mope around being a baby. She would forget that Numair ever existed. Ha. Like that would ever work!

She went straight to the stables.

__

What's wrong? Cloud asked as Daine got out combs to comb the mare's coat. Daine gave no reply. Cloud shook her head and left it be. For now anyway. Her human was quite stubborn when she wanted to be but then so could she. After a while Daine finished and saddled the horse.

"Ready to go riding?" Daine asked her horse.

Cloud gave no reply – she was giving Daine a bit of her own medicine. She just nudged the stall door.

"Ready now?" she asked again, arms crossed over her chest.

__

Yes, quite ready, Cloud replied.

Daine lead her horse out to on of the fields and mounted. She set Cloud in a canter. Riding would help a lot in forgetting Numair. It let her leave behind her problems for a while. The day was beautiful: the sky was cloudless and a beautiful pale blue, the sun was shining down on her face and it was warm. There was a cool breeze that lifted her hair. The woman was sighed in contentment, and closing her eyes let the horse take her where ever she wanted. This was working she thought about nothing at all. It was so peaceful. The only sound was of the birds chirping and Cloud's hooves beating against the ground

"Hey you!" a male voice interrupted her peaceful daze.

Daine opened her eyes in surprise and seeing a tall lanky young man she pulled the horse to a stop right in front of him. He had black hair and he looked to be a year older than she. He looked at her expectantly. Daine, not recognizing him as any of the trainee riders dismounted thinking he was new in the city and lost.

"Are you lost…?" Daine began. She stopped when he ran to the other side of the mare and mounted. "What are you doing?"

"I thank you for the horse, my lady," he interrupted bowing a little on the saddle. He dug his heels into Cloud's sides. The mare didn't move. "Move it you stupid mare!" he growled. Cloud snorted and reared up onto her hind legs dropping the arrogant man onto the ground. The horse went to Daine's side.

__

Serves him right, Cloud said, shaking her head.

Daine laughed and stuck out her hand. He looked up at her and took it. She pulled him up. "Nice try," she smiled at him. "You aren't hurt are you?"

The young man drew himself up in indignation. "As if that would hurt me!"

Daine hid a smile behind her hand. When she thought she had her amusement hidden from the stranger she said, "Now, may I ask why you were trying to steal my horse? And who are you?"

He didn't reply as he picked up his pack, which had dropped to the ground. 

"Well?" Daine crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. "Don't I deserve an answer?"

He looked up and stared right into her eyes. She saw his eyes for the first time. They were large and dark. And vaguely familiar. But how could they be familiar when she had never met him? Maybe he was a brother of someone she knew or something.

"Why did your horse do that?" he answered her with a question.

Daine gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. She knew she would never get anything out of him. She turned and mounted Cloud.

"I'd advise that you don't _steal _horses from here. Don't you know that these fields belong to the King and Queen of Tortall?" Without waiting for his reply she nudged Cloud back to the stables.

****


	3. Thief!

Onua, the horse mistress, found her assistant sitting at her desk in her room that she shared with Numair

Onua, the horse mistress, found her assistant sitting at her desk in her room that she shared with Numair. All over the room there were books everywhere: on the bed, floor, desk…

"What are you doing, Daine?" she asked the girl.

The girl jumped, tipping over her ink. She spun around. "Onua! What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Yes that's why I'm here," Onua said softly.

Daine closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Onua. I've been so… strange lately…"

Onua smiled and hugged the girl around the shoulders. "It's all right really, Daine. I understand why…"

"Well, I don't! Explain it to me! Why am I being such a mope? It's sickening!"

Onua said not a word and so Daine rose. "I have a job to do – a responsibility – but I've done nothing these past three days. I've tried to do things to forget about him – put him out of my mind and get on with my life but I can't!! I don't know why! I've tried to read even meditating and nothing – I mean _nothing_ works! Gods! I can't even do anything proper – properly," she said as she walked around the room picking up books and putting them back down again. After a few seconds more of pacing around the room the younger woman plopped down onto the big bed. Staring up at the ceiling she said, "I've even been having dreams of him. It makes me wish he were here all the more. So I try not to sleep and then each day I'm dead on my feet because I'm so tired."

Onua was sitting in the chair at the desk. "You love him Daine, a lot. Ever since meeting him you've never been away from him as long as this and it's only right if you miss him. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are…"

A loud knocking on the door interrupted the older woman. The two women looked at each other.

"Who is it?" Daine called out pushing herself off the bed and going to the door. She swung it open and there stood a boy leaning against the frame of the door, out of breath.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but…" he puffed.

"Hold on. Take a breath," she said as she got him some water. Onua came over to help him to the chair.

"No… this is of great urgency. The King, the Queen and the Lioness require your immediate assistance," he said still out of breath, as he held his arm out to stop Onua.

"No, wait a minute. You stay here and catch your breath. Where are they?"

Daine grabbed her bow and ran all the way to the room where the young man had said, Onua left her to get her weapon. As Daine reached the door she heard yells. Flinging the door open she gasped at the scene before. The table that occupied the room was against the far wall toppled over and the whole room was a mess. There were black scorch marks on the wall and on the floor. Jonathon, Thayet and Alanna were all in a sort of semi circle against a corner of the room. In the semi circle someone was trapped there, his back against the window and wall.

"What…?" began a bewildered Daine.

Thayet glanced over, hearing Daine. "Daine, you're here."

Daine waited a moment, hoping the Queen would continue but when she didn't, the younger woman gave an exasperated sigh. "Isn't anyone at all going to inform me of what in Mithros's name is going on here?!"

The young man trapped in the circle gave her a big grin. Before turning he gave her a wink and climbed quickly out of the window behind him. The Tortallans rushed to the window looking down. The young man stood up from the pile of leaves he had landed on, and gave a cheerful wave to them and ran off.

Alanna swore. Her eyes were furious as she rushed out of the room obviously in an attempt to chase after him.

Daine stood there staring after the knight and her mouth opened. She was fair annoyed! _They _called her up to this room for what? To watch them surround a man with swords… Daine took deep breaths. Lately she had been overreacting to a lot of things and getting mad but she had full rein on her anger now. It wasn't that everyone was out to get her and she was out to get mad at everyone but more that she had to release her anger in some way and that anger should have been aimed at Numair whom had left with not a word.

"Come and help me with this," Thayet beckoned Daine.

"Do you know him, Daine?" Jon asked her as he up righted a chair and sat on it.

"Why would I know him?" Daine answered with a question as she lifted the table.

"Well, he seemed to recognize you what with that grin and wink directed to you," Thayet replied.

"No, he doesn't seem really familiar…"

Daine was interrupted when Alanna and Onua entered the room.

"We chased after the rat but he got away," the Lioness said angrily.

"Who is he?" Daine asked.

"We don't know. He came into here, I think for stealing food or something but he can't be a commoner thief because they never come here. And he has the gift too," Alanna replied.

Everyone's eyes wondered over to the scorch marks.

"Hm, well we'll have to investigate this further," Jonathon said as he rose.

"Your Majesty?" Daine asked.

Jon turned around from the door. "What is it, my dear?" The King's face was tired.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if there was any news of Numair…" she asked softly her face hopeful of a note or something from him to her.

"I'm afraid not." He was sympathetic. "But when I do I will inform you immediately, be assured of that."

Daine gave him a small smile and thanked him. Alanna and Thayet followed him out of the room.

****


	4. Who are you?

A couple of days after the incident Daine was in the stables talking mind-to-mind with Cloud

A couple of days after the incident Daine was in the stables talking mind-to-mind with Cloud.

__

Why else would Numair do this? Daine said.

__

Forget that stupid reason you have, Cloud replied. _You think too much. Just miss him._

What else am I suppose to think?

Nothing, nothing at all.

"So what are you doing, girl?" a male voice asked.

Daine spun around and came nose to nose with the young man that had caused that incident. Daine took a step back.

"What… what are you doing here?" Daine stammered.

"I was looking for you. I thought you could help me with something," he grinned.

Daine composed herself. "I remember you now. You tried to take my horse. I don't help thieves."

"Ah, you'll be able to help me then? I am not a thief," he said.

Daine gave him skeptical look.

Seeing it the man sighed and said, "I'm not really a thief but I've got to get food and transport somehow you know, having no money or anything."

"Why should I help you? I don't even know who you are."

He didn't reply for a bit and he looked as though he was thinking carefully about what to say. "All right then I'll introduce myself then. My name is…" he paused. "…Deiniol Soame." He caught her hand and as he bowed he kissed her hand.

Daine tried to pull her hand out of his strong grip but without any success. He looked up at her, a playful glimmer in his eyes. "What is your name?"

She did not reply but tried again at pulling her hand out of his. He would not let her go. "Your name first." Daine looked up meeting his eyes and quickly looked away.

"Veralidaine Sarrassi, now let go of my hand," she replied eyes on the ground.

But he didn't immediately. Instead he gripped her chin, making her look into his dark eyes. "It is a pleasure, Veralidaine."

Daine's breath caught in her throat and her heart beat too fast. Finally he let her go. Daine could breathe properly again.

"Now will you help me?"

"How can I possibly help you in anyway?" Daine was amazed by the calmness in her voice. She could not understand why she was acting so strange – stranger than she was already.

"I need to speak with the King and Queen, and you seem to know them."

"I do and you've met them anyway. Not a good impression you gave them, Deiniol."

"What are you talking about? I never… "

"The other day you ruined that room? And those people in there that had you trapped? The woman with red hair - that's the Lioness…" Deiniol looked blankly at her. "You don't know the Lioness? But I thought everyone knew who she was. She's the lady knight of Tortall, the King's Champion. And the man and woman with black hair? That's the King and Queen." Deiniol looked at her in disbelief. "I'm not lying. Why do you want to speak to the King and Queen?" Daine was suspicious now. She didn't know why she trusted this stranger, telling him all she did. She owed him nothing.

"It's private," he said looking away.

"Well, Deiniol I'm afraid I can't help you then," Daine replied coming out of the stall and walked out of the stables.

"Wait!" Deiniol ran in front of her, stopping her. "Please, you must help me."

"I can't…"

"Daine?" Onua stood behind the two. "Who's this?"

"Onua… what…I mean…" Daine stumbled over her words but stopped. She was acting as though she had done something wrong and she wasn't.

Onua looked at Deiniol and finally it clicked. "You were that thief! What are you doing here? Are you asking for trouble?"

"Wait a second there! I did not stead anything," Deiniol was indignant.

"But it was the fact that you were going to steal something! It was lucky Alanna was there and lucky for you that she didn't catch you!"

All this time Daine was silent. Finally she spoke up, "Why do you want to see the King and Queen?"

They turned to look at her as though they had just remembered she was there, they were so into the argument.

"I just need to."

"Well, you get your wish," Onua replied and took him by the arm leading him to the building.

****


	5. Lake Viage

*DISCLAIMER* (I've realised that I haven't put one of these for the last few chapters but… ****

*DISCLAIMER* (I've realised that I haven't put one of these for the last few chapters but….) Characters belong to Tamora Pierce not me.

~ Sorry everyone for taking so long to get this chapter up (and I don't think it's a very good chapter either) but I've been bogged down with schoolwork and now that it's term holidays I did have the time problem was I was a little stuck. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! More reviews please!! J 

****

Deiniol grabbed her arm and twisted it and in a flash he had Onua's arm behind her back. He began mumbling something and then there was a blinding flash and when Onua and Daine's eyes cleared he was gone.

"Horse Lords I could throttle that dolt!" Onua scowled.

Daine ran over and tried helping her from the ground but Onua glared at her and said, "Daine who is he? Do you know him? Why were you talking to him?"

The younger girl sighed. "Onua, he was the one who came to me. I was in the stables with Cloud and he came and—"

"How can you do this to Numair, Daine? What are you just going to leave Numair for this obnoxious boy?"

The wildmage's blue-grey eyes flashed in anger. "Onua, even if I fall for anyone, I have every right to, not that I have for your information! Numair left _me_ with not a single word. I guess I must be made to wait till her comes back? And when will that be do you think? A week? A month? A year? We_ don't_ know where he's gone and when he'll be back," Daine said, her words filled with anger. Then it struck her, what she had said and her anger evaporated. Daine lowered her eyes and said in a quieter tone, "I never realised that till now. I never _wanted _to know that. But it's true. I can't wait around all the time till he comes back. I can't." 

"Daine—"

Sighing Daine looked back up at her concerned friend's face and gave her a smile. "I'm all right. I think I needed to just face the truth myself—"

"He will be back," Onua interrupted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just as worried for Numair as you are. I know you love Numair. I wasn't thinking…"

Giving her friend a smile she pushed her sorrow out of her. "It's all right, Onua."

********************************************

"Just to check how things are going in the village of Lake Viage, my dear," King Jonathon of Contè had told her.

Daine was more than happy to do this errand for the King. She was driving herself crazy with nothing to fill her days. She had spent a few days helping out Onua and Sarge with the horses and the Queen's Riders but she all she desperately wanted to do was to get away from the looks of pity she was given by all. And she had spent those tiring days keeping up a mask of being all right and repeatedly telling everyone who asked that she was absolutely fine.

The King was to set off to see how the kingdom fared and with him gone, the Queen set off to the summer camp with the trainees at Pirate's Swoop. She and Onua set off three days after everyone else had gone (she hadn't been able to convince to go alone). The five day ride with Onua, Dust (Onua's mare), Cloud and Kit to keep her company Daine could almost forget all her sorrow and aching in her heart for Numair. It was like old times when Daine had first met Onua.

At the palace everywhere she went she was reminded of Numair, memories would rush over and although they where happy ones they pained her because they made her miss Numair all the more. Never in the six years they'd been traveling together had she been away from him this long. It was as though a part of her was missing. But on this journey it was almost as though Numair did not exist at all, that she had never met him at all.

Arriving near the village of Lake Viage Daine left Onua almost immediately as she set up camp and cared for the horses. Daine went to the Lake and stripping off her boots she stepped into the water. With her magic she reached out to the middle of the Lake where the strange immortals called merpeople dwelled. They were beautiful creatures with fins where they legs were supposed to be and the top half were human. They had blue tinted skin, unlike the sea merpeople and rainbow colored fins.

After communing with them Daine set off into the forest that was on the other side of the Lake opposite the village. Walking for a bit enjoying the warm sun that shone on her face Daine greeted the People that dwelled in the forest. Finally she reached the famous Lake Viage hot springs.

Returning a while later drying her hair with a towel she told Onua what had happened.

"Everything's fine. The village people aren't bothering them and they in turn, as promised, have not bothered the humans," she said as she sat on the opposite side of the fire to Onua.

Passing her a bowl of hot soup that had been cooking over the fire the horse mistress said, "That's good to. It's nice out here. We'll stay for a day or two and then head off after the Riders at Pirate's Swoop?"

The next day they set off towards the village looking around for supplies. They left Cloud and Dust at the smithy to work on their shoes. It was a beautiful day and the village people were kind to them when they asked for directions which made the stay very different to the tension that Corus seemed to be covered by like a fog.

Kit chortled happily seeing so many new things. She had grown bored of staying at Corus with nothing to do. Daine was continually moping and mostly didn't pay much attention to Kit. Her friend had promised to pay more attention to her during the course of this journey.

Stopping at a food store Onua went in to get some food. Daine went over to the shop opposite and seeing ribbons she picked out a few and paid the storekeeper. Coming out Kit growled quietly staring up at the sky. Daine followed her gaze. Sniffing the air she smelt the stink and then she felt immortals coming. With the silver she felt and the stink she knew it was Stormwings. Running over to Onua, Daine told her what she had discovered.

"It's been quite a while since we've encountered them," Daine said grimly and the dragon whistled in agreement.


	6. Stromwings!

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: I know I've taken a v-e-r-y long time to update but if you read my Bio you'll know the reason why! I finally finished my last exam (bliss.) and I finish school this Friday (double bliss.) which means that I can finally work on this and maybe start some other fics. Okay so here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Tamora Pierce's characters I would live a more fulfilling life and no longer have ANY exams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time as running down to the village square where there was a small wooden stage and a well, Daine was stringing her longbow quickly with Onua following suit and Kit galloping beside them. Daine was sensing that the immortals were coming closer. Glancing up at the sky, they see in the distance 10 specks in the sky and in a few minutes time (in which Onua yelled at the people to get inside their houses) their sight was blinded by the sun that bounced off feathers and talons that shone with steel.  
  
Covering her eyes from the glare, Daine felt with her mind and was relieved that the animals had sensed the arrival of the monsters and had gone in hiding. Glancing around she saw that none of the common people were about and it seemed that Onua's bellowing and threatening had done its job. The air around them gave off that horrible smell that was so foul that made them almost want to retch, no matter that they had encountered many Stormwings in the years before. They gave off metallic and shrill shrieks that made the humans cringe. There were four males and six females. Daine stayed in the village-square and notched up her long bow with an arrow from the quiver on her back as a female Stormwing noticing her swooped down talons outstretched. She screeched something at the other Stormwings and they began zooming towards the two women and the dragon.  
  
"We're not here to fight!" Daine yelled to them as the distance between the immortals and them closed. Daine had said this because she had come to realise with Rikash, a Stormwing, that not all of the immortals were evil.  
  
"We're here to eat!" the same screeching female from before yelled back, talons outstretched.  
  
Daine felt a pressure against her back and thinking it was just Onua drew back the string and let it loose. The arrow glazed off the Stormwing's steel wings.  
  
"That will never work," a voice said close to her.  
  
"I know." she knew that voice. Turning she came face-to-face with Deiniol. He grinned at her and she was stuck by a sense of familiarity but as soon as it came it disappeared. "What are you doing here, Deiniol?  
  
"Well, I do need you to help me you know? But at the moment there's something that's more urgent to be taken care of." he pointed to the sky. Daine turned, at the same time notching her bow with another arrow. "I've never seen such creatures." he muttered as Daine let loose the arrow and it skimmed the side of a Stormwing. "Either you're a terrible aimer or-"  
  
"It was intentional," she stated.  
  
"Well, you'll never scare them away if that's what you're trying to do. Let me." Deiniol trailed off. There was a dark. thing forming around the group of Stormwings. Like dark mist or something. It enveloped them. When the Stormwings inside tried going through the mist they couldn't. It was like the mist was solid but that wasn't possible. As Daine watched, the mist with the Stormwings lifted up into the air and then shot away.  
  
"What just happened?" Onua asked, mouth gaped open.  
  
Daine didn't reply but turned around and looked at the young man beside her.  
  
"What were those things?" he inquired.  
  
"Where are you from?" Daine said giving him a strange look.  
  
  
  
I know it's extremely short. Just a page long. Sorry! But I'm getting stuck now. I'll keep working and the next chapter will be longer. That is if you review. 


	7. Thoughtful

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
A/N: I finished school ages ago for over a month now and I've got less than a month left before I begin again. Sorry I took so long to update… but I was stuck like I said before. I'll try to write at least two more chapters. I'll keep working on this but you've gotta know that I don't know what I'm going to write in every chapter – they just come to me. Thanks you all you wonderful people who reviewed!! Love you all!!! You'll do so again won't you? Please? I thrive on reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce own the characters not me… blah, blah, blah – you know the drill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deiniol didn't notice the look on Daine's face. He was looked thoughtful. "They must be those… what are they called—"  
  
"Stormwings." Now it was Onua's turn to give him a strange look.  
  
"Impossible! Four hundred years ago mages looked those so-called 'immortals' in the Realms of the Gods. Only the great gods may leave. It is not possible. It can't have been him…" he trailed off deep in thought.  
  
The two women exchanged looks and shook their heads. "C'mon, Daine. There's no point of speaking to him. We'll get our horses and go back to camp." Slinging her arm over the younger woman they walked to the smity with Kit and the thoughtful man trailing behind.  
  
"Onua?" Daine said quietly so Deiniol would not hear. "Does Deiniol seem strange to you at all?"  
  
"Of course he's strange. I've never met anyone who doesn't know about our infamous Lioness."  
  
"What about the Immortal Wars? How can he not know that? All the surrounding countries know about it as they had problems with the immortals too. It's like he's been asleep or something all that time!"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until he thinks it's time to tell us about himself. I'm sure there's a logical explanation to this. Right now I don't think we'll get anything out of him. He's just like Numair when he has an experiment or something new to study!" When Daine didn't reply Onua thought she knew why. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention him. I know this whole trip was for you to clear your head." But it was as though she hadn't heard. Onua smiled sadly at her but didn't say anything to her.  
  
Back at the camp the two women set to groom the horses and prepare for the noon meal of sausage, cheese and bread. Throughout all this Deiniol was studying the dragon. During the grim exchange with the Stormwings and his ponderings on why immortals were in the Mortal Realms, he hadn't noticed the blue tinted baby dragon until now. Surprisingly Kit was quiet as the young man studied her, actually the dragon sounded like she was purring! Although the strangeness of the dragon's behaviour was unnoticed by the wildmage as she was absorbed in her own thoughts.  
  
"I think it wise if you got a horse," Onua told Deiniol as she settled down to eat her meal beside Daine. "That is if you are planning to join us?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry. Yes, if that's all right. I do really need to see their Majesties."  
  
"Well, you'll only be seeing one of them as the King's off to inspect the kingdom. But let it be said, I don't know why I trust you but I do and you will behave yourself. We are going to have to pay for your horse."  
  
"And for that, lady, I am grateful."  
  
She just shook her head with a smile at his silliness. "Daine. Daine?"  
  
Daine blinked up from her untouched food. "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. What is it?"  
  
"Do you think later you could go down to the village to get the rest of our supplies and buy a horse?"  
  
She nodded and began eating. Every so often Onua caught Daine glancing at Deiniol but said nothing of it. Later when they had pack away their cooking utensils and the young woman had left Deinol settled down and looked at each other.  
  
"You and she have magic don't you?" he finally asked.  
  
She only smiled. "Why do you ask such a thing?"  
  
"Well, Daine… she has something and so do you… I don't know how to explain it. I can see that you both have some magic but I don't recognise what it is."  
  
Onua raised her eyebrows and replied, "Yes, we do. It's called Wild Magic. It's very rare magic—"  
  
"Oh, yes. It gives you a bond with animals, or something like that?"  
  
"Uh huh, Daine is one of the people I know who's got some much of it. She's a very powerful wildmage. But I don't understand something. How could you not know Daine? I mean even people in Carthak know who she is and you must be from one of the neighbouring countries so why…"  
  
"In Carthak? Are you sure?"  
  
"Why? Are you from Carthak?"  
  
"No, no, no," Deiniol said quickly. "It was just a question."  
  
Travelling to Pirate's Swoop didn't take that long as the three and the dragon rode there in a gallop to be sure that they'd reach there before nightfall. The trees began thinning out and finally vanished as they reached a sloping main road passing through a village on the shore. Reaching the strong-looking castle through a tall mound they were greeted by a young boy in gold-trimmed brown who lead them to the stables.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. It's longer than the last chapter. Almost two pages long. I'll try to write the next chapter in this week so please review this chapter so I can upload soon? Thanks!! 


	8. Pirate's Swoop

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: I thank you all you wonderful, great people for reviewing!! It's been an age since I updated. I'm so, so, sorry about that and I feel so bad for it. I've been so bogged down with schoolwork I've barely had time to read! And if you knew me you'd know that there's something wrong when I've barely read for so long! When I've had those rare times called spare time I was content to just lie there staring at the ceiling… that and also coz I've been sort of stuck on what to happen next in this fic. Anyway it's Easter holidays at the moment (for two weeks starting today) and I still have homework but I'll try my best to have at least two chapters up for this before I go back to school. I'm starting to get a little stuck now but I'll keep working on it. Oh yeah, another thing before I begin – I am a fully pledged D/N fan, I have no intention of breaking them up so you all got to bear with me. I promise that Numair will return! Hopefully I'll get reviews? I love and adore reviews; they encourage me and if I don't get some I feel I'm writing for no one and no one wants me to continue so if you could, please? No flames and actual reviews please.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and anything else that's unfamiliar. Everything else is owned solely by the brilliant story weaver, Tamora Pierce!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine was happy to be back at Pirate's Swoop. It had been a while since she had been here. The errands she and Numair had to run for the King got them traveling all over the country. They barely spent more than a few weeks in their rooms at the palace as it was. She breathed in the sea air when they left the stables. She loved the sea with the beautiful blue waters and the white waves. She could hardly wait to go to the beach and just soak it all up and maybe even talk to the sea creatures.  
  
The young boy that had greeted them before led the three to the observation deck on top of the third, largest tower where the wall rose out of the stone cliffs. The boy left them there to fetch his mistress and master.  
  
Daine gazed down at the rocks, the bit of beach she saw and the crashing waves. She greedily took in the beautiful sight of the bright orange sun lowered itself into the ocean. She sighed as the cool breeze blew in her face and hair. Pirate's Swoop was one of her most favourite places. She felt relaxed and at peace for once in many, many weeks.  
  
Suddenly loud shrieks broke Daine's peaceful daze. They turned towards their heads to where the sounds had erupted from but didn't see anything. A someone flew to Daine and another someone flew to Onua.  
  
"Onua! Daine!" the two cried burying their blonde with a touch of red heads into the two women's stomach – it was the Lioness's and the Baron's twins: Kiara and Micah (A/N: does anyone know their real names at all? Sorry I just made them up). Daine and Onua smiled at one another before bending down and giving the 9 year olds a hug.  
  
"How are you two?" the K'miri asked as she ruffled little Micah's hair.  
  
The hazel green eyes he had inherited from his father glittered as he exclaimed, "I'm going to be a page soon!"  
  
Kiara sighed and turned to Daine saying, "He's been going on and on about that for so long!"  
  
"What? And you're telling me you're not excited too?" he shot back.  
  
Regal as a queen she pursed her lips and lifted her chin, pretending not have heard him and turned to the laughing Daine. "It's been so long since you came here, Daine! We didn't know you were coming with Onua."  
  
"Well, I decided that it's time to visit both of you before you begin your training as pages," the Wildmage replied.  
  
"I see these barn animals have already greeted you," a lilting voice said. They all looked up to see the tall brown haired man of Baron George of Pirate's Swoop. His hazel green eyes twinkled mischievously as he grinned. "It's been quite a while since you've come here, youngster."  
  
Daine smiled back at him. "Much too long."  
  
"And who's this?" he inquired, glancing behind Daine.  
  
She turned in confusion – she had forgotten completely about the mystery man. "Oh this is Deiniol. Deiniol, this is the master of this wonderful place - Baron George." It was all Daine could say. She didn't know exactly why Deiniol was here for – to see the Queen yes but for what reason, she had no idea so she didn't say why.  
  
The two men shook hands. "Welcome to Pirate's Swoop, Master Deiniol."  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here. You have a wonderful home, my lord" Deiniol replied. George looked almost expectantly at him, thinking that Deiniol would tell him why he was there but the younger man choose to ignore the look.  
  
An uncomfortable silence come over them. George finally broke it: "What are we doing just standing here? I'm sure you're all tired from your ride. Come, have some food and drink."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
After dining with the trainees Daine went to where she would sleep. Like the first time Daine came to Pirate's Swoop and a other rare few times she slept in the stable loft. She felt most comfortable there accompanied with the castle's many cats and dogs.  
  
So far Daine and Onua had not been asked directly to who exactly Deiniol was and what he was there for. Thayet and Alanna had been eating when they had arrived in the dining hall. Daine wasn't sure if they had noticed him. How she and Onua were going to deal with the questions she didn't know. But she wanted some answers too and she was determined to get something out from him so the next day she went in search for him. She took him down to the beach. It was a fine day – the sun was out and the sky a beautiful cloudless pale blue. The calming sounds of the waves crashing upon the beach relaxed Daine as she stared out towards the ocean.  
  
"This place really is beautiful," Deiniol commented as he stood beside her. He glanced at her and continued, "Did you want to say something to me?"  
  
She didn't reply but continued to gaze out at the ocean. She heard him sigh and when he appeared in front of her she blinked in surprise. She looked into his eyes and she felt suddenly giddy. What was wrong with her? Could she fall in and out of love so easily? Did she never truly love Numair? Her heart was fluttering and she realised that taking him out to the beach was wrong. The romantic setting was making her silly. She couldn't really be in love with Deiniol, could she? She barely knew him. She began to move away from him because she felt that he was too close for comfort but also because she was beginning to find it hard to not touch his long black hair. However he stopped her by gripping her arms, forcing her to look at him.  
  
His touch sent shocks up her arms. She shook her head furiously at her reaction and said in a harsher tone than she had intended, "Who are you?"  
  
"I thought we'd been through this—"  
  
"Onua and I cannot and will not allow you to see the Queen until you tell us who you are. For all we could know you could be an assassin come to kill their Majesties, to kill us all!"  
  
He pulled her closer to him so she could see his eyes, to show her that he wasn't lying as he said, "I could never hurt you."  
  
Daine's eyes widened as she realised what he had just said. For one intense moment they just stared at each other, the crashing of the waves was the only sound heard. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Daine didn't - couldn't think about anything else but the lips that were pressed against hers. She was completely giddy and her heart was beating rapidly. Heat surged throughout her whole body as her hands rested against his chest. She felt so safe and comfortable in Numair's arms… her eyes snapped open as the realisation struck her: this was not Numair. She wretched herself away from him. She stood a meter away from him breathing heavily, her blue-grey eyes clouded in confusion. What was wrong with her? She had basically kissed a complete stranger. But the way he had held her, kissed her… it was so familiar and so good…  
  
"Daine…" he began taking a step towards her but she ran away from her. He sighed as he plopped onto the ground. He didn't understand what was going on, but for some reason he had felt drawn to the young woman. Something he'd never felt with any of the other women he had courted back at home. And he didn't want to let her go, he realised. His kissing her – he had felt compelled to do it and he didn't understand it.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Daine sat on her loft-bed her mind swirling with thoughts. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She lay down on her bed and curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees as she closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? Had she really fallen for someone she barely knew? Numair had only been gone for a month. She began to doubt her love for him. Did she ever really truly love him? The circumstances had shown her that she didn't. She didn't understand her feelings, her thoughts, herself anymore.  
  
"Mistress Daine?"  
  
Daine sighed and climbed down from her loft. "Yes?"  
  
"Milady and my lord request your presence," the servant said.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The master of Pirate's Swoop was in his study. The Queen, Buri, Sarge and Onua were also there sitting in comfortable chairs – the Lioness at the window. Hearing her come in they all turned all except Alanna.  
  
"Come, close the door and sit," Thayet beckoned and Daine obeyed taking a seat on a chair close to Onua. In a way she was nervous but for what reason she didn't know.  
  
There was a silence as Daine looked everywhere but at the people in the room. Alanna turned around and finally said, "Daine, what is the meaning of this? Who is that boy and why is he here?"  
  
This was not what Daine needed at that particular moment. She could feel a headache approaching. She reached up and began massaging her temples, eyes closed. "I don't know who he is. He followed Onua and I and we saw him at Lake Viage. He wants to see the King and Queen about something urgent."  
  
"Don't blame, Daine," Onua said coming up behind Daine's chair and placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "He is quite strange and he won't say a thing about where he's from. He doesn't know a thing about the Immortal Wars or about you, Alanna. There's just something not right about him."  
  
"You have no idea at all where he's from?" Thayet asked.  
  
"I think it's safe to say Carthak. When I asked him if he was from there he got all strange—"  
  
There was a knock on the door. The people in the room turned to each other and wondered who it was as they had firmly told the servants that no was to disturb them.  
  
"Who is it?" growled George as he stood up and swung open the door. His face when he moved away was of puzzlement. It was…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: oooo who's at the door? If you review I'll write the next chapter and you'll find out!! 


	9. The Unwanted, Unexpected Guest

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Firstly before I begin I have to apologize to all you wonderful reviewers!! I've gotten so many reviews for the last chapter and taken so long to upload - well to write this chapter that I feel so bad!! I AM SO SORRY!!! But I have a good excuse, two actually. One is that school has been very consuming, and now exams are fast approaching and I find I am not prepared. Secondly, I have been stuck on what to have happen next. So recently I started a new fic called 'Feelings' and it's a D/N one so go read it now! That was supposed to help get an idea to whack me in the face and get me writing this fic again. And with the aid of my beta I have written this next chapter!! Thanks heaps Nicole! I don't think any of you could guess who's at the door. and you may be a little disappointed to find it is not who you think it is but the person at the door helped me to continue with this fic so be grateful to them! Anyway I promise I won't take as long to write the next chapter and I'll tell you all when I will be away doing exams so you know that I have just disappeared! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot's all mine so don't steal it! The rest is from Tamora Pierce's books and she owns them - I'm only borrowing them coz I love them sooooooo much!!  
  
It was Varice Kingsford!  
  
Daine felt a twinge of shock mixed with a feeling of jealousy (and a touch of unreasonable hatred) upon seeing the voluptuous beautiful blue-eyed blonde. This woman was Numair's former lover and Daine recalled distinctly when they were in Carthak how the older woman had practically thrown herself at Numair in an attempt to win him back.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked George. "I am dreadfully tired after my journey here, you realize." She fluttered her long bright red painted nails in what was feigned tiredness.  
  
Her pretty face did not look as though she was tired. On the contrary she looked quite fresh. Her face was skillfully painted in the makeup she liked so much in many shades of blues that matched her eyes. She wore a northern-style sky blue gown that drew attention to her narrow waist and her richly curved figure. On top of that she wore an open mage's robe of cream-colored silk.  
  
Kitten screeched in distaste at seeing the woman and Daine turned away to crouch down beside dragon and stroked her snout. She could understand the dragon's feelings. She'd been there for less than thirty seconds and she was already flirting - and with a married man! It was so obvious, she was so pathetic!  
  
"And who would you be?" George questioned.  
  
But Varice did not answer and she pushed pass him and to hug Daine. "It's been forever, Daine!"  
  
The brunette looked over the other woman's shoulder to meet Alanna's violet eyes, with a look of pleading in her eyes. Alanna took the hint and pulled the woman away from the Wild Mage.  
  
"Varice, what in Mithros' name are you doing here? We didn't know you were coming otherwise we'd."  
  
"Oh never mind that, Lioness. I'm here now! Isn't that all that matters?" She dropped down onto Daine's chair and raised her delicate hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically. "The journey here was so long and tiring!"  
  
Daine had an urge to roll her eyes and make a comment but restrained herself with a skill she had perfected - the one where she hid her true feelings after Numair's departure. Instead she smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, Varice, you haven't met our Queen Thayet of Tortall yet have you?"  
  
The look on the older woman's face transformed so quickly and the next minute she was up and curtseying repeatedly that Daine could hardly hold back her laughter.  
  
¤º~*~º¤  
  
"Gods! I can't believe that woman," laughed Daine after Varice had been shown her chambers that had been hurriedly prepared.  
  
Alanna was laughing so hard she was hugging her stomach. "She arrives here all superior and all and with all that luggage! Goddess, there must've been at least five trunks and she says there's more!"  
  
"What I would like t'know is how she knew we'd be here. Actually what I would like to know more is why she is here!" George said as he returned from having to escort his unexpected guest to her room. It seemed Varice had had the opposite affect on the ex-thief.  
  
"Why George," Onua smiled, "I would've thought you would've been quite taken by our Lady Varice." Although she hadn't been in the party that went to Carthak she had heard stories from Daine.  
  
"No, George detests fakery," Thayet said, shaking her head as she put her arms around Daine's shoulders. The younger woman smiled up at the Queen. Daine was glad that it was unnecessary to have to tell her friends who Varice was and how she was connected to Numair. That would proved to have been hard to do.  
  
"Nay, she's a pretty thing no doubt." Quickly he turned back to his wife and took her into his arms, gazing down as she pretended to be hurt. "But I prefer something more real. Like my lass here."  
  
"Oh you two are sickening!" Onua scowled before breaking out into laughter with Daine and Thayet.  
  
The matter in relation to the mystery man was forgotten by the arrival of Varice and the group of friends talked late into the night, just catching up. As Daine prepared for bed in the very early hours of the morning she was almost grateful for the lady's arrival - almost.  
  
¤º~*~º¤  
  
The next morning the friends and Deiniol all waited in the dining room for Varice to arrive to breakfast. When she finally emerged she was looking as perfect as she ever could and Daine really wondered if the woman ever looked remotely terrible. Then remembering Carthak she realized there were those rare times. how she wished there were more of those times. For now she saw Deiniol's gaze almost fixated on the pretty blonde and as she chirped good morning merrily to everyone. A feeling of.  
  
Of what? Daine asked herself. You're not jealous because you don't have feelings for Deiniol.  
  
Liar, said the other part of her mind. Quickly before that side of her mind could add to that she turned her attention to what was happening before her.  
  
Varice had glided over to Thayet and was curtseying. And then turned and was led to her seat - the feeling came over Daine again - next to Deiniol. She watched as the blonde fluttered her eyelashes at the young man and smiled flirtatiously at him.  
  
The servants began to arrive with the food and everyone's attention was turned to the semi warm food - they had had to wait almost half and hour for their guest to get dress.  
  
¤º~*~º¤  
  
"What are you doing here, Varice?" Deiniol whispered urgently. "Did he send you after me?"  
  
They were in a dark corner behind one of the statures in the hallway.  
  
Varice grinned and splayed her hands on his broad chest and pushed him against the stonewall. A pout played on her red painted lips as she gazed up at him. "Don't you want me here?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her. "No, that's not it, Varice. It's just."  
  
"Just what? You left me alone there and you expected me to stay there?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't have wanted to come with me because-"  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her and kissed him. At first he was shocked but soon he relaxed and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and returned the kiss.  
  
When Varice finally withdrew she saw he was breathless and she touched his jaw line lovingly.  
  
"I thought you would be glad to see me."  
  
A strangled noise emerged from behind Varice and she turned to see Daine. The younger woman's eyes were widened as she stared at the couple.  
  
"Oh Gods. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean." she stuttered, and then turned running away down the hallway away from them.  
  
Deiniol broke away from Varice's hold and made to run after Daine as he called, "Daine! Wait, I can explain." But Varice stopped him.  
  
¤º~*~º¤  
  
Daine didn't know how many people saw her run. She could think of nothing else but to just get away from the Deiniol and Varice but there was no escape. It was as though the image of them pressed against each other, lips locked was engraved into her memory.  
  
When she ran pass Alanna however, she was stopped as the knight caught the young woman around the waist preventing her from continuing her frantic run. "Daine! Daine, stop! What's wrong? What happened?" The Lioness's amethyst eyes were worried. "What are you running from?"  
  
The brunette shook her head. She was unaware that tears streamed down her cheeks but the older woman noticed. "Please, Alanna. I can't. let me go. Please." This time when she attempted to pull out of the woman's hold she was able to break free and continued her run leaving her friend watching, her face etched with concern.  
  
Finally reaching her loft Daine flopped down and buried her head in her blankets. She gave a small cry as she clutched her head. She wanted the image out. She didn't understand what was happening to her. When she looked down at the blanket she saw the dark patches that were her tears and felt the wetness upon her cheeks, she realized she was crying. But Daine could not stop. Sobs racked her body, tears continuously flowed from her eyes. She lay there her arms wrapped around her head as she cried. She barely registered animals coming to her. When she fell into an exhausted slumber, the birds were there to lift a blanket and put it on their friend and the animals' kept her warm and let her know she was not alone as they lay around her on the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: it's been so long now, you should all know what happens now! Review! Press that button and tell me what you thought! Please!!! I need to know if it's worth continuing! ( I'm addicted to those exclamation marks, aren't I? No flames please, constructive criticism works well though. 


	10. Poison

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: I finished my exams and now it's the painful wait to the results mid December that tell us whether we will or won't get into the courses in uni we want… I know we shouldn't make our results like an ultimate deciding factor in our lives but I can't help it!  It's really weird coz I have no homework, nothing to do at all!  After this whole year of working practically non-stop it's so unusual to not have anything on my mind saying 'you should go do some homework or study'.  In about five days I finished the first three books for the SOTHL quartet and it's such a relief to be able to read and not worry about anything! I actually finished my exams about 2 weeks ago from this coming Monday but I needed to recuperate from the stresses of exams and I'm back.  I kept my promise to an extent… I know I did promise to be back on the 22nd but I did say_ around_ then.  *sticks out her tongue* hehehe… anyway I wanted to thank Coley again for helping me out with this fic otherwise I would've never added anymore chapters coz I was soooooo stuck!  I predict maybe a further three or four chapters to this fic before it comes to an end.  BTW, even though I said I wouldn't start on any other 'big' fics I have a new fic up called _Outside Appearances_ so go have a lookie.  It's about Alanna and may turn into A/J or A/G depending on what reviewers want and what I want.  Okay I should probably stop blabbing huh?  Otherwise this author's note is going to turn into the actual chapter!  But first some big THANK YOU'S:_

_Keita: Thank you for reviewing!! Yeah I live in Australia and it's finally all over!!! Here is the next chapter – thank you for waiting so faithfully! :)_

_queen of chickens: I am a diehard Daine and Numair fan… so do you think I'd want to break them up?  One of the reasons for why I wrote this fic is to get them closer and… who knows?  *wink* Thanks!!_

_PhoenixWings: I read both your fics and they are not "super-crappie"!  I liked them a lot! Thank you for reviewing._

_Nicole: you have the same name as my beta… just thought I'd say that.  Thanks for the luck for my exams.  They're finally done and I'm so happy!!!  I really hope that I did ok!!  Have you had yours yet? Thank you for reviewing._

_Lady Jilly Bean: Hi!  Thanks for reviewing!!_

_alisa: no it's not Numair… it was Varice – read the 9th chapter and you'll see._

_Rachyda: sorry about the whole mystery thing… but at least this keeps people reading right?  Eventually, slowly I'll reveal the answers to the questions you ask :) Thank you for reviewing!!_

_Everyone else: thank so much!  I love you all!!!_

_And a special thank you to Merry even though she didn't review for telling me how to work these italics _finally_!!!!!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters 'cept for the plot and the poem (it's called 'Poison' and I have it up go review it please!!!) – you steal it and I'll sue… lol

*              *              *

**~Poison~**

Why is that some people feel the need to lie?

To deceive?  What reason is there?

I do not understand the manipulative games people play

To gain favour or attention

To poison your mind and think ill of others

Spread that doubt within your heart

Coerce you to grow a feeling of unreasonable mistrust towards others

Why?

"So Daine," Varice said the next day finding Daine alone in the stables with Cloud, "I haven't seen Numair around."  She stopped and gave a small giggle.  "Did you two have a lover's tiff?"

Daine remained silent as though she had not even heard what the older woman had said.  She continued to brush down her mare, her face downcast.  Anyone could see she had been crying; she was one who whenever crying turned red and blotchy.  She could not get the image of Deiniol and Varice stuck fast to one another lips locked in a passionate embrace out of her mind.  She had awoken late and had scrubbed her face hard in an attempt to wash her tears but also at trying to get the image out her mind but to no avail.  Worse she had begun to think other things when the two had arrived in the dining room together – she could not help but believe they had spent the night together.

Varice, however, refused to be stopped by the girl's quietness. She knew that Daine would listen if it had anything to do with Numair.  "Actually, if you'd like to know, I received many letters from Numair recently."  That got Daine's attention when her brunette head shot up to look in urgency at Varice.  The older woman grinned almost evilly.  "Yes, but that was a while back saying he _just _had to leave Tortall.  I have no idea why though.  I was hoping you'd know why?"

The WildMage's brows were drawn together and for a second it looked like she would burst into tears again.  To think that Numair had contacted his former lover saying that he had _wanted_ to leave Tortall was like being trampled over and over again by a huge stallion.  But she refused to played with and smiled awkwardly back at Varice.  "I have no idea whatsoever, Varice.  I mean, why would I?  I _am _only his student, am I not?"

"Is that so?  Oh yes, I guess so.  You know, he came to me as soon as he left Tortall.  He utterly _refused_ to leave me alone but," she smiled sweetly, "I must admit I sure enjoyed his company."

"Then why not go back to Carthak, Varice?" Daine replied. She was shocked at how calm she sounded.  It certainly was not how she felt inside – actually she felt as though there was a hurricane whirling in her very body. It was a strange feeling that made her want to reach over and slap Varice's cocky smile.  She had had enough of the games the manipulative witch played.  If Numair had indeed gone to Varice, so be it.  At the moment her anger was creating a barrier against the tears and anguish that threatened to overtake her.

"Hm, maybe not just yet because I find I am quite enjoying my stay here."  The implication of that was overwhelming for Daine but before she recover and say anything Varice had left the stables.

_.:Ignore the white one.  You'll only end up giving yourself a headache if you listen to the lies she spreads within your heart:. _Cloud told her butting her mistress affectionately.

_.:I can't help it, Cloud.  She's got it into my head and from what's happened with Numair – no contact with us, not nothing… I can't help but believe that he is with her, that he's in Carthak.  You wouldn't understand, Cloud.  Goddess, _I _don't understand myself!:._

¤º~*~º¤

"You can't tell me that you believe her, Daine!" Alanna cut in.  Varice was being a downright bitch.  She _knew_ that Numair had gone and the fact that he had gone to her was bad enough but she _had_ to rub it into Daine's face.  The Lioness knew what Daine was thinking: that Numair had really believed that she was not woman enough for him – that she was just a child, just as she had feared.  And so he had left in such a hurry into Varice's arms.

"Alanna, I've told Cloud this and I'll you this now: from the way Numair acted before he left and how he had no contact with us since, what else is there to think?" Daine replied, shaking her head.

"Daine, Numair was so young when he was with Varice.  He's a different person to who he was.  It's just one of Varice's little games to get you jealous and react.  And you're now complying with her because you don't want to set yourself out for more hurt.  He would never do this to you."

"What else is there for me to think, Alanna," Daine threw back.  "I can't do this anymore.  My head is constantly spinning.  Numair has acted this way because _he doesn't want a wild child_.  Why can't you just let things be?!"

"Because I know Numair and I know he would never intentionally hurt you that way.  He would talk it out with you.  He loves you, Daine, I know it.  And even if he doesn't – not that I am saying that – he would tell you so.  You are his student, his friend.  He would want to keep that."

"Well, if you know Numair so well why don't you go marry him!"  At that she left Alanna's study.

The redhead sat down heavily at her desk, hand at her forehead.  Daine was running around the place on emotions solely – at the moment it seemed anger and lashing out anything and anybody.

_It's worse this way,_ she thought.  _She's going to believe what Varice says so that she won't be rejected or put through more pain if it's true.  She's dumping Numair before he is able to clear things out.  She isn't giving him the benefit of a doubt._

 ¤º~*~º¤

When Daine reached her loft, she found Deiniol standing at the ladder.

_What does _he_ want now?_ she thought viciously.  _I cannot deal with this at the moment._

"What do you want?"

If he was hurt of shocked at her harsh greeting he didn't show it.  "We need to talk."

"Frankly I don't think there is anything we need to talk about.  I got you here.  Now it's up to you to go request an audience with the Queen."

"I wasn't talking about that."****

*              *              *

A/N:  this might be another abrupt ending.  But I'm renowned for abrupt things and jumping from one thing to another… anyway please press that lovely button just below and review.  And please have you name this time!  I just want to know who's reviewing and when I thank people again I won't have to put you into the 'everyone else' group  ~Jossie~


	11. Denial

**Chapter 11**

_A/N: Wow!  Thank all so much for reviewing.  I was happily surprised to see how many reviews I got for the last chapter!  And to pay you all back I decided write this chapter up sooner than I have my other chapters.  Also because I find I have much more time on my hands these days! :)  Anyway to the thank yous:_

_Nicole:_ Thank you for your kind comments – and here is the next chapter as your requested.

Lady Alehanra A.K.A Medusagrrl: I love you for reviewing!! Thank you! 

_Kenta Divina: _I can't answer that question!I would have to kill you after I did!  Keep reading and you'll see. 

_maxwellschurch:_ I love romance :) but I'm glad you'll still read

_JMJ: _as I said to Kenta Divina I can't tell you the answer to your question!! Keep reading…

_jazy716: _I have written more!  Here's the next chapter – I hope you like and will review? It's been about a week I think since I last updated and that's pretty good considering the usual thing with updating for this fic has been about two months or so :) 

_Arctic Princess:_ thank you for adding me to your fav's list!! I agree, how could Numair be so mean!  Maybe all's not what they seem… *grinz evilly*  I hate Varice too… I wish I could kill her but what I have planned for her is much better!! Hehehe…

_Anonymous:_ thank you!  And for you here is the next chapter!

_melz: _I'm what? Lol… sorry!! But here is the next chapter and much quicker than usual because all your reviews gave me that extra incentive to continue.

_simplymagikk:_ thank you!  Sorry about the abrupt ending… hehehe…

_Please remember to review – if you do I'll write the next chapter even quicker!  :) I'm not _really_ blackmailing… just bargaining!  Also I'd like to apologise for the typos.  Sorry.  I don't have someone to check over my work and I hate proof reading… sorry again!_

Disclaimer: you all should know what goes here… I've done it enough times for you to know.  I don't own anything that is familiar to you.  Everything else is _mine_!!!

Key: ---  ---  flashback

.:  :. Talking mind to mind with animals

¤º~*~º¤  scene change

*                *                *

"I wasn't talking about that."

It dawned on Daine.  The image of Varice and Deiniol locked in a passionate kiss had been pushed out of her mind after Varice's news.   She sighed.  "Deiniol, please not now.  I have to deal with some things…"

Suddenly he was gripping her arms.  "Daine, Varice means _nothing_ to me.  I just know her from when I was in… when I was at home."

"And this significant to me how?  I'm sorry Deiniol but I don't see how this relates to me in anyway.  What's between you and Varice has nothing to do with me and I think I'd like to keep it that way."

"You're lying."

A simple statement but it was true and she turned sharply back to face him.  Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Why should I care?  Why would I lie?  You know what?  I don't have to answer to you.  I don't even know you.  Go away, Deiniol."

¤º~*~º¤

He returned to his chambers that had been given to him by the Baron.  Opening the door he found sprawled out on the bed, Varice.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.  "What do you want, Varice?"  He walked over to the window gazed out blindly at the magnificent view of the sea.

"I was wondering when you'd come back.  I have a proposition for you that I would like you to consider seriously."  Seeing that he was listening to her she slithered off the bed like a poisonous snake and wrapped her arms around his waist.  He was a head taller than her and so she stood on her toes to whisper seductively in his ear, "Come back to Carthak with me.  You've nothing here; you know that as well as I do.  Come back to me."

"That was the whole reason why you came here isn't it, Varice?  Not because you wanted to follow me but because you wanted me to go with you to Carthak.  And what makes you think it's safe for me there now?"

"Because I know… don't you trust me?  Come with me, you know you really want to.  There is _nothing _here for us.  These Tortallans are such _uncivilised_ people.  They've got their women wearing breeches!  How absolutely stupid.  But," she purred in his ear,  "I'll be sure you won't regret your decision."  When he didn't reply or respond to her advances she gave a loud dramatic sigh.  "I'll leave you to ponder about what I've told you.  But decide quick, Arram, because Mithros' knows we sure are not welcome here."

When he heard that she had gone he turned back to look at his room but again like before he stared blindly around because he was thinking of what had happened since arriving in Tortall.  It had been a hard work travelling from Carthak to Tortall but he had arrived.  His juggling and magic tricks had enabled him to survive.  He had arrived with the intent of revealing the plans Emperor Ozorne had to conqueror Tortall and hopefully be allowed to stay on.  But the events that had occurred were so fast that he had almost forgotten what he had intended to do here.

---

"Are you lost…?" Daine began.  She stopped when he ran to the other side of the mare and mounted.  "What are you doing?"

"I thank you for the horse, my lady," he interrupted bowing a little on the saddle.  He dug his heels into Cloud's sides.  The mare didn't move.  "Move it you stupid mare!" he growled.  Cloud snorted and reared up onto her hind legs dropping the arrogant man onto the ground.  The horse went to Daine's side.

_.:Serves him right:. Cloud said, shaking her head. _

---__

That first meeting with Daine had… intrigued him and he had returned – although he had tried to convince himself that he had only wanted to see the King and Queen.  He drawn to her in a way he could not begin to comprehend.  He had followed her with the cover story that he needed to see the monarchs but in truth he was just denying to himself that he was incredibly attracted to Daine.  He still could not begin to understand his feelings for her.  Maybe it was all that destiny stuff those romantics talked about.  Certainly he did know her enough to have fallen for her that way.  She was physically beautifully but somehow he also knew that it wasn't just because those entrancing blue-grey caught his breath or the way those smoky brown curls fell gently around her face.  It something more.

_She has a lover, _he thought.  He remembered a conversation he had heard between the Daine and Onua.  Someone called Numair who had left Daine and how distraught she was.  When hearing that he had wanted to pound the man to a pulp for causing Daine so much pain.  To see her pain stricken eyes after he had kissed her on the beach… he knew he would do anything to make her genuinely happy. He remembered what she had said to him just before when he had attempted to explain himself to her.

--- 

Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Why should I care?  Why would I lie?  You know what?  I don't have to answer to you.  I don't even know you.  Go away, Deiniol." 

---

_If she wants me to leave, _he thought with sudden fierceness, _then I will._ It no longer mattered that he had felt the need to talk to the monarchs of Tortall.  He was going to leave with Varice and let Daine dwell on the past – her past lover.  He was going to show himself and to her that he _could_ leave and didn't feel the least bit pained to be parted from her.  Never mind that if he returned to Carthak that his supposed best friend could very well kill him.  

He went in search of Varice to tell her of what he had decided and found her exploring the castle's extensive library on the second level.  Upon seeing him a huge smile broke on her face.  She flew down the steps her open mage's robe streaking behind her like the clouds after a storm.

"You've decided then?  You'll come?  I promise everything will be fixed the way that they should be when we get to Carthak.  Emperor Kaddar will be so pleased to have you return…" she rambled on, at his chest.  Her blue eyes glimmered in excitement.  "Everything is finally working out the way it's supposed to!"  She turned her eyes back up at him and began placing butterfly kisses on his jaw line.  "We'll be together again," she said in a husky voice.  Oblivious to the confused look upon his face she wrapped her arms around his muscular chest and buried her fair head in his chest.

¤º~*~º¤

Daine had attempted to distract herself much the same way she had done in Corus by helping Onua, Thayet, Sarge and Buri with the trainees.  It was ironic that she had taken this journey to Pirate's Swoop to escape her thoughts of Numair only to have Varice arrive and flaunt around the fact that Numair had come to _her._  Daine had thought she had succeeded when she had barely given him much thought at all journeying to Lake Viage.  But it all had been false.  The arrival of Varice had reawakened her pain at Numair's departure.  Before she had only been trying to work out her feelings for Deiniol.  Knowing that Numair had run to Varice and then seeing Varice and Deiniol provoked similar feelings of jealousy for both men and she still could not understand her feelings.

_Life is so complicated, _she thought, calling out to one of the male trainees to fix the straps on his horse.  _And it seems these few weeks have shown that I know myself less than I thought I did.  _She almost laughed aloud when she thought about how finding out who her father had given herself more understanding of who she was.  She had worked out that her madness was not that – just merely her controls of what had dwelt inside her.  Having learnt and mastered her magic she had thought she knew herself pretty well.  It was funny to realise that she knew herself only a little more and wondered that it had taken her so long to realise this.  Thoughts of her father lead to the Realms of the Gods and the chance to become a goddess and leave all these complications behind.  She would have her mother with her and a father she had not known growing up.  They would all live happily together in the Weiryn's cottage and she would get to know her father.  She wondered had she known things to turn out how they had at this time would she have refused?

"Daine."

She broke out of her thoughts to see who called her and saw Onua approaching her.  There were creases of worry in her friend's face, no doubt for her and Daine smiled reassuringly.  "Yes, Onua?"

"We've finished for today.  You can go off to clean up for lunch if you want."

The younger female nodded and left.  So deep in her thoughts she was that when she climbed up the ladder to her loft bed she did not notice someone in there.  It seemed that she was staring blankly about as she went to her packs to get out a pale blue shirt.  When she turned around she dropped the garment seeing the person.

"What are you doing here?" she stammered.

*                *                *

_A/N: is that a cliff hanger? I believe it is!  Lol… I'm evil I know.  I reckon this was a terrible chapter but much has been revealed although not all.  So you will have to review and then possibly I will write the next chapter quicker.  Really depends on you guys though. :)_

_~Jossie~_


	12. Leaving?

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to all who reviewed!  Only after a day up I received approximately 15 reviews and I was so utterly ecstatic when I saw that I decided I should less evil to all of you and write the next chapter now:)  Thank you to:_

_She-Devil: _sorry about the cliffie… it just took over. Lol.  Thank you, I'm glad you like what I'm writing.   So here you go, the next chapter! :)

_Keita:_ Chain me to my computer?  Lol… half of the time I am but it's not usually to write chapters for this fic… ooo, guess I shouldn't have said that right?  Oops… heres' the next chapter so please don't hurt me?

_Martini:_ you were wrong I did not update for forever and a half – only a week since I put up the last chapter!  I used to take months but now I have so much time on my hands and besides you all were being so kind with your reviews… I don't mean to be evil :)

_BerryBooks:_ I doubt I'll ever stop writing.  I like it too much – as well as reading, so you needn't worry.

_suteki da ne:_ I'm sorry but I cannot answer that question!  I revealed something in the last chapter – did you notice it??  In a way it sort of answers your question but doesn't.  Read carefully and you might spot it.  It occurs again in this chapter so read please and then review!

_Mysteryman: _you hate Daine and Numair?  Why?? Lol… thank you for reading though.  I feel very happy to get a review from someone who hates who I'm writing about.  Thank you!

_jazy716: _I don't mean to be evil! Sorry!! Hehehe… I don't think I left it hanging there for _too_ long did I?

_Anonymous:_ Like I said to Martini and jazy716 I don't mean to be evil!  Sorry!! But at least I wrote the next chapter right?

_bob-the-magic-cheese-poof: _here's the next chapter!  Sorry!

_Lady Alehanra A.K.A Medusagrrl:_ thank you and here is the next chapter, I apologise for the cliffie – I just couldn't help myself! :P

_Nicole:_ you don't really hate me do you?  Please don't hate me!! Hehehe… I just couldn't help myself but put that cliffie in.  And I just remembered from your email that you have that you were the Nicole that asked if you could put my fic up on your site.  So the other day I sent you the other chapters.  Sorry I almost forgot!

_Mage Kitty:_ I'm glad you liked my fic!  Thank you.

_reader: _Sorry!! I didn't mean to leave it there intentionally… I think… anyway here's the next chapter!

_Arctic Princess:_ I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.  And don't worry I'll continue to write this because I'm really enjoying writing this fic now – that and the fact that nowadays I've got nothing else to do!  Again I cannot answer that question of yours, answers will be revealed in time, I promise!

_dolphingurl: _I apologize for being so evil… but I can't promise that I won't do it again… :) we'll see what happens. The answer of your question is in this chapter… Thank you for reviewing!!

_One thing I just have to add is that you all should go check out Nicole's site: _http://www.angelfire.com/falcon/ladynicole_ It's got a whole bunch of stuff so just have a look, please?  And if you do I'll write my next chapter even sooner than I did for this chapter?  :)  Also I wasn't going to write this chapter today because I was gonna begin preparing for my formal tomorrow!  It's the year 12 (last year in high school in Australia) formal and the last thing we'll be doing together ever again!  I'm getting so excited.  I have a pretty purply-pink dress hung up and ready and all the accessories… unfortunately my group of friends aren't going by limo and I'm so disappointed!  They kept changing their mind and now it's too late!  It's so not fair… anyway I decided I shouldn't be _that_ evil and write this chapter otherwise you'd all be upset with me.  Anyway remember please review after you're done reading.  Thank you!!  And I didn't intend for the A/N to be this long!  Sorry!!  Excuse the typos coz I had to get this up really soon – you guys wanted it!****_

****

Disclaimer: is it really necessary to repeat what I said in the previous chapters… it's soooo old!  Fine.  I own nothing that is familiar to you; they are owned by Tamora Pierce.  Everything else you don't recognise such as the plot, etc are all mine!****

*                *                *

"What are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Daine… I'm going to leave.  I won't bother you anymore."

She stared into the dark depths of his eyes and felt a shiver run through her.  She wasn't thinking about what she said, "I don't understand.  You said you needed to see the Queen and…"  She stopped and stared at him.  Deiniol wasn't meeting her eye.  He looked everywhere but at her and her blue grey eyes fell in unreasonable disappointment that she didn't understand.  She turned away from him intending to busy herself to make it look as though she was fine when in reality she was not.

"I'm leaving with Varice to Carthak," he continued quietly.  He was focused on her movements now that she had her back to him.  He watched her stop and saw her hand tremble. "I'll be leaving in the morning."  When she didn't reply he made to move to climb down the ladder.

"Why?" her voice trembled as she spoke.  Of all the people he had to leave with it had to be with Varice.  It seemed again and again Varice would get her way.  She had Numair and Deiniol now… she had the sense becoming hollow inside now and coldness swept through her even though the weather was warm.  But it was not just because he was leaving with Varice.  It was the fact that he was leaving… and she knew if he left she'd never see him again and the pain that came from that was something she could begin to comprehend.  Her eyes had filled with tears and she didn't even realise that he had come up behind her until he forced her to turn towards him and meet his eyes.

Once seeing her distraught face he felt his heart wrench terribly.  He now wanted to kill himself to have made her feel this way just as her lover had and for some odd reason he felt history was repeating itself.  He had forced himself to believe that Daine never cared for him at all with her keeping him at a distance and never letting their relationship progress if there ever had been a chance but now he saw it in her eyes that she cared for him maybe as much as he did her and her held her in a tight hug forgetting completely what had just passed between them.

"Don't leave… please, Deiniol," she cried softly.  "Numair… he left and… I don't think I could bear it if you left too… please…" Daine was too emotional to realise what she was saying, what she had denied to acknowledge to herself let alone to Deiniol.

Not realising what he was saying Deiniol reassured her that he would never leave her and was surprised that this was true.  Now that he had found out she had some feelings for him he had no intention of returning to a place that he no longer belonged or could call home.  As they say 'home is where you heart is' and his heart was with Daine and he wouldn't leave her.

¤º~*~º¤

They stood outside Varice's chambers Deiniol gently holding her hands.  He caressed her face and said,  "You stay out here and I'll tell her."

Daine could do nothing but nod.  She was still astounded by the face that she had fallen for Deiniol after denying it to herself again and again.  She had merely taken her unreasonable reactions to him that she missed Numair and in a way it was true.  Deiniol seemed to have almost replaced Numair but for some reason she also realised that she still loved Numair.  Her feelings were so contradicting she was confused by them.  She knew now that it wasn't fickleness but that she loved both men the same.  But how could that be possible to love two people? It was exactly the same and she didn't even really feel as though she was betraying Numair which was extremely odd.  She knew she still cared for him deeply even though he had left her.  She turned her attention back to Deiniol as she watched him knock on the door and glance over to her and smile reassuringly and she smiled back she felt something within her.  Before she could identify it the door swung open and she pressed against the wall where the shadows grew in the fast approaching darkness of night to prevent Varice from seeing her.

Daine felt a tug of hatred as she heard the blonde woman purr, "Arram, what brings you here?  Missed me, did you?  Come in, come in.  You're _always_ welcome in here." The door clicked closed and Daine had to constantly remind herself of what Deiniol planned to do in there.  It was not what Varice suggested but she could not help but imagine that Varice would attempt to sleep with Deiniol by what she had suggested by her flirtatious tone.  She tried to tell herself that she should not be feeling jealous or hatred for Varice but instead pity.  For surely the news that Deiniol brought would cause her as much pain as Daine herself had felt for what had seemed an eternity when Numair had left.  Shaking herself mentally she pressed her ear to the door in an attempt to hear what was happening.

¤º~*~º¤

"I've changed my mind, Varice.  I'm not going back with you."

Confusion clouded her blue eyes that had been happy before.  "What?  But… just before you were quite willingly to come home with me… why have you suddenly changed your mind.  I don't understand…"  Realisation struck her as she connected things.  

Deiniol attempted to explain it calmly to her but she stopped him with her mutterings.

"I _won't_ allow this to happen twice," she whispered to herself but he heard not that she knew. She looked back up with him her face innocent now and she made her lips tremble and dug her sharp nails in her palm causing tears to well up in her eyes.  "Please, Arram.  Don't do this to me.  We belong together.  We belong in Carthak.  Not here.  I thought we had agreed upon that, Arram.  Please don't do this."

He sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair.  "Varice, we were never right for each other you know that.  Maybe there was something there before I left Carthak.  But now it's over.  Carthak is no longer my home. It's yours and you belong there.  I have no place there anymore.  We have to move on from the past and start a new life."

"But I don't want to!"  She went to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling their bodies closer as she gazed up pleadingly at him.  "Don't do this.  You'll regret it."

He pulled her arms away and held her away from him. "Varice, stop this.  We can't do this anymore.  It's over."

"But it's not…" she cried out but he was gone.  "It's not over yet.  I won't allow it to be over.  That _slut _will not win again.  I swear by the Great Goddess she will not win Numair.  I'll kill her before I allow it to happen.  Her eyes flashed wildly as she took out some paper, ink and a pen and began to quickly scribble down a message.  She run a bell calling a servant to deliver the message to Deiniol and she prepared herself the whole time a malicious smile upon her face.

*                *                *

A/N: so what has Varice got planned for Deiniol and Daine?  And what the hell is Deiniol's deal?  :) I'm being evil again I think… review and I'll write more soon!!!  Sorry this is short!  Longer chapter next time, I promise! 


	13. Drowning

**Chapter 13**

_A/N: I'm going to be quite late to put this chapter up… I didn't intend for that to happen.  I am so sorry!! I had this whole explanation typed out as an apology but then it took too much space and I'm sure you don't want to be reading that all right?  It took like more than half a page.  Anyway the short version, I was receiving my results that determine which university (college in other terms) I am able to get into.  I got them through the mail today when I could've got it on the net yesterday but I was dreading it too much so I avoided using the net.  So in short stuff happened that stopped me from completing this chapter and putting it up.  Thank you for all the reviews!  And I am sorry to have left the last chapter again at a cliffhanger and that it was so short.  I'll endeavour to make this chapter a little more longer although as usual I am short on time and I must write today otherwise I'll get in trouble with all of you won't I? Enough with the blabbing to the thank you's:_

_She-Devil: Two new chapters?  Did you really want that many?  But I didn't have the time really… and you should be grateful that I'm doing one chapter per week (almost!)… it used to be that I would update every two months or so!  I didn't really intend for the cliffhanger.  I'm sorry!  It just seemed a good place to end… _

_Nicole: I'll slowly reveal what the thing is between Deiniol and Numair but I love this fic and want to keep going… :)_

_Anonymous: Thank you!_

_kelsiface: I'm glad someone see why I had those cliffhangers.  They're what keep people reading right? :) I can't guarantee no more cliffies though… they just come.  All I do is decide where to end it and they just happened to be cliffies the last two chapters.  Sorry it was short.  I'll attempt to make this one longer… _

_veralidaine: I'm happy that you like this story!  Thank you so much!  I've been trying to update every week and it's worked so far so hopefully it'll continue to happen… fingers crossed right?_

_dolphingurl: sorry about being evil again and thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_Coley: you were away at Apollo Bay when I wrote chapter 10 and then everyone wanted me to write faster and I'm getting good feedback so I decided not to be cruel and leave them hanging for weeks and decrease the waiting period to a week although they're still a little angry that a week is still too long because of those 'accidental' cliffies I have… oops ;) It seems I always write chapters the day I'm supposed to put up chapters so it's too late for you to read them for me.  Sorry!  You could look at 'Outside Appearances' for me and maybe help me out, if you want? _

_Zoe: Here's the next chapter!  And the answer to your question will be revealed soon… read on and you'll see.  Though it mightn't be in this chapter… it depends what I write today :) _

_Keita: Thank you! :)_

_jenn: awww… thank you!  You're the only person here that complimented me on my cliffhanger!  :) I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long… _

_Suteki Da Ne: I'm happy that you love this!  Writing this and having people read and even like it is one of the reasons why I love writing so much.  Thank you! :)_

_Mage Kitty: isn't it scary when you begin to see similarities between yourself and your parentals?  :) I'm crazy too so we'll be crazy together shall we?_

_jazy716: Thank you and I am really sorry to have taken as long as I have to upload this chapter._

_Reviewer: there is a reason as to why Varice is acting as evil as she is… but I won't give too much away and the impression I had from her was that she was a snob – but I guess that also stems from the fact that I disliked the way she acted towards Daine and Numair in Emperor Mage.  Thank you, I'm glad you're liking what I write.  And I do apologise for having the previous chapter so short.  I do try to make update as quick as I can (a week) but this week is the exception.  Sorry! :) _

_Remember what I've said about typos… I don't have a proofreader – well I do (Coley) but when I write these chapters it's usually too late for her to look over it.  Unless you're all willing to wait a couple days more for the chapter…?  I didn't think so :) But I do apologise for the errors, I do reread it after I'm done but I sometimes miss out stuff.  Please read and review!  Thank you!  And you should read my 'Outside Appearances' __fic… it's not D/N though… Sorry about the length of my A/N's but I thought I should thank you all for your kind comments… ok sorry!  I'll write now._

Disclaimer: it's too hot to go over old ground.  You know the drill don't you?  Unless you're new.  Seriously I hate putting the same old thing here again and again.  I.  Do.  NOT.  Own.  Anything. You. Recognise. Tamora Pierce owns them… isn't it every TP fan to own these books, these places, these characters?  Everything else is mine and if you take them… I won't write anymore! :P

*                *                *

"Daine?"  He found Daine slumped against the sofa that resided in his rooms.  Before he had spoken she had sat there her eyes thoughtful, brows drawn together and she was nibbling her thumbnail but now she looked up at him.  "Where'd you go?"

"I thought it better to wait for you here in case I was seen…" Again she looked thoughtful, her eyes unfocused.  The slight crinkling on the side of her eyes as she thought and the way she bit her lip made him smile.  He reached over and brushed a smoky brown tendril of hair behind her ear away from her face.  He stroked her face lovingly and then was kissing her softly.  Daine was startled when he suddenly kissed her but soon relaxed and let the flow of emotion flow through her and allowed him to kiss her freely this time and not feel the need to draw back except for what she had been thinking about but now that seemed very far away.  Now she was caught up in his hold on her.  It was as though his kissing her, his hands cupping her face were pouring fire through her veins making her feel more alive than she ever had in her whole life.  She kissed him back moving closer wanting to feel closer to her and slid her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her.  It was wonderful not to have to pull back to rein her emotions back, to just be free to feel and allow him to kiss.  And they continued to kiss for long moments.  But finally she had to break the kiss when the stray thought blew into her cloudy mind.  She hadn't wanted to grasp that thought that would mean stopping this blissful moment but she knew they would have much more time.  Right now she had to talk to him.

She pulled back, breaking the kiss but not so far as to pull out of his hold on her.  Her eyes were half closed and she was breathless and from his chest against hers she knew he was breathless too.  He was touching her face now, her eyelids, the curve of her nose, her full lips… and trailing feathery kisses.  She almost gave in again wanting more of his love, his kisses but she willed herself to make him stop.  She put her hands against his chest, a flimsy barrier against him because she didn't want to ward him off but knew that for now it was necessary if they were to talk. "Deiniol, please," she looked up at him and hearing the seriousness of her tone stopped his kiss but did not let go of her.  

"What is it?" he said huskily, kissing her quickly on the lips one more time.

She led him to the sofa and they sat facing one another hands clasped, knees touching.  "We need to talk… about you, me… and Numair… I know nothing of you.  Will you… tell me everything about you?  Why you're here?"

When he hesitated she looked away.  "There's something wrong… and I want to help.  If we're to be… you know… then don't you think I have a right to know at least?"

He didn't get to reply even if he had intended to because a knock interrupted their conversation.  He looked apologetically at her but she smiled and he went to open the door.

"M'Lord," the servant greeted bowing at the door entrance.  "A letter for you."  Peering into the room he glimpsed the brunette.  "To be read privately," he added, flicking his eyes at her.  Seeing the questioning look and probably the look of disagreement on Deiniol's face the servant leaned closer to whisper, "Please, m'lord.  The sender was very specific about this."  Straightening he raised his voice to the normal level.  "And the mistress requests that Lady Daine come to her study."  With that he bowed and left before Deiniol could say anything.  Daine was beside him now and she smiled at him.

"I better go and see what Alanna wants to talk about.  I'm wagering it's about you.  After you've read the letter," she indicated the white envelope, "come to the study.  You'll need to speak to them eventually if you do want to stay.  _Please."  He looked into those blue-grey eyes he loved and touched her cheek gently and nodded.  She turned her face into his palm, kissing it and touched his other hand._

After she had left he turned and tore open the letter.  Delicately written in what could only come as taunting from the sender he read:

_"Arram,_

_If you don't come to me… you'll only end up hurting yourself.  But wait I remember now, you don't care what I do to you and so I'll hurt your precious beloved.  I'll make you regret refusing me."_

It was strange as he read the letter because he had a sense of déjà vu though how that was possible seemed crazy.  He'd never been in such circumstances… had he?  At that thought it seemed he had one of those head rushes that came from rising too quickly after lying down and then the world seeming to turn black.  He swayed on the spot and in the blackness misty pictures floated into his vision but he could not make them out… and when his eyes cleared finally his head was heavy like a headache but not quite.  But Deiniol could not ponder about what was wrong with him.  He had to stop Varice before she did anything.  Never before would he have ever thought her to be vicious or manipulative but that was before Daine and before he began to see other sides to Varice.  He left his rooms hurriedly trying to ignore the heaviness in his head…

¤º~*~º¤

Daine knocked on the dark oak door of the Lioness's study and waited patiently for her friend's voice to admit her.  After several more moments, a puzzled look upon her tanned face she rapped the door again louder this time.  When again there was no reply she took the round handle in her hand and turned it and found it was unlocked.  Pushing the door gently she peered in to find the room in complete darkness.

"Alanna?" she called and was struck by the way the room echoed.  From memory she knew the room to be small and comfortable and should not have made her call echo.  Throwing off the sense of something not quite right… she crept into the room deciding to await her friend to arrive.  Taking a few careful steps so as not to bump into anything her hands felt the cool surface of wood and searched for the candle to lit it.  Sighing in frustration she concentrated and in moments her eyes were that of a cat.  It seemed that in her using her powers whatever that was not quite right in the room sensed her presence the same time she did.  The ground lurched and rolled and before her appeared an arch and a pool of oozing, dripping muck, the changing colours causing her to become dizzy.  Like the changing colours the face did the same morphing to different things with no stop – actually the whole of it was not still.  The face, the eyes, the shape; all of it.  It was vague, not coming into focus but it was not just the fact that it was changing constantly.  It was as though the creature was not really there… but was there.  Daine shrieked at the familiarity of it and stumbled back but there was no escaping the creature now for shiny dark bars dropped around her and she was caged.

"You will now _both die…" the creature rasped, its voice distant and then Daine was unconscious blackness enveloping her completely._

All over the fortress the cats, dogs, mice, horses… all collapsed.  Their connection with the wildmage and what had occurred to her mind and inner being had had an echoing affect on the animals in close range.  Except Kitten who had been asleep in Daine's bed.  Now she woke suddenly and turned a black metallic colour unlike any other colour she had turned before.  Unlike Daine she could reach for her friend's mind but for some reason it seemed she had disappeared… as though she were almost _dead._

¤º~*~º¤

"So, Arram.  I'm hoping for the sake of your beloved Daine that you will reconsider staying here," Varice said hearing him fling the door open of her rooms.  She smiled up at him a glint in her eye.

"You will not harm her, do you hear?  I swear by the Great Mother Goddess if you…"

"You're in no position to threaten me!" she snarled.  "How could you do this to me?  You leave me for this little _slut when you __agreed to come back home with __me, Arram."  She inhaled deeply and in a calmer tone she said, "You know you brought this on yourself.  It's not as though I gave you plenty of opportunities to avoid the harm of your beloved."  She sighed dramatically.  "Unfortunately you had to be defiant against me and my Queen, didn't you?  You couldn't leave things the way they were.  It seems no matter what, you will always have __her in your heart."  She flicked her hands to the corner of the room and the air shimmered and then appeared a large cage containing a figure.  _

But his eyes didn't stay on that instead he noticed the shining pendant that was attached to Varice's thick gold chain necklace.  It was red and it seemed a dark smaller circle was in the bigger circle giving him the image of an eye.  How he did not notice it before was strange because the pendant seemed to absorb the light instead of reflecting it and it would fit neatly into the palm of a hand.  Now it rested in the hollow of her neck and made her look as though she had three eyes.  Deiniol attempted to pull his gaze away from the pendant but he could not.  Instead it seemed he was falling into the depths of it.  He could no longer tear his eyes away to watch the large cage come into focus or who the figure was.  He was drowning in red… blood… and he couldn't stop.  He thought of Daine one last time and feel unconscious in the blood that was completely flooded his body, his eyes….

*                *                *

_A/N: I'm stopping here… and I am so sorry!!  But to make up for this very, very short chapter I will have the next chapter up in the next few days (Or even later!).  And to make up for taking about two weeks to get this extremely disappointingly short chapter up!  Sorry!  This is drawing to an end soon I think… but well you'll see what happens next.  I won't predict how many more chapters I have left because all the other times I have tried to predict it's always gone over.  Anyway, review please and don't be too angry with me please!_


	14. Caged

_A/N: Much too much time has passed since I last updated on this fic or any of the fics I've been working on.  Reasons?  I've been in a huge dilemma about my future and what path/option to take.  This has resulted in a sort of writer's block that's lasted for about a month!  In addition, I've been somewhat stuck on how to continue – what to write next.  Anyway, thanks to all my wonderfully fantastic reviewers for waiting for this chapter!  Without you I wouldn't have done so much of this._

_P.S. Deiniol is pronounced dean-e-ol.  Or something like that._

_P.P.S. Sorry about the title of this chapter.  I think it's crappy.  If anyone can come up with anything better it would be great!_

**Disclaimer:** Repetition sucks.  This is getting so old!  You find this in _every_ fic!  Please don't tell me after all this time you don't know.  I am not Tamora Pierce therefore I do not own anything that you've known from her books.  I only own the plot.  But one can dream right? :)

*              *                *

Chapter 14 – Finally 

There was no reflection.  She blinked again and again.  Still nothing.  She lowered herself closer to the water's surface till the tips of her smoky unruly curls skimmed the water.  Even this contact with the water did not cause ripples or anything in the clear, sparkling, turquoise water of the river.

_Am I dead?_ Daine wondered idly.  But for some odd reason the normal panic or worry from the possibility of this were not invoked by this thought.

She had awoken moments before sprawled out the soft luscious bright green grass.  It was a forest clearing she was in but how she had gotten there she had no idea.  Tall, thick trunked trees towered over her allowing slivers of the bright warm sunlight cast its light here and there.  A few feet away from her had been the river she now looked into and then exploring more she had discovered a beautiful waterfall.  Rocks on either side bordered the falling water and there were a rocks jutting out here and there causing the water to fall in different ways, each catching the sunlight here and there and casting off rainbow colours.  The spraying of the water as it reached the river or bounced off the jutting rocks made the place cool when the sunlight would have made it too warm.  She had no recognition of the place and she wondered where she was and how she was here.  Not that she was complaining.  It was so peaceful and beautiful here.

"Daine?" a familiar voice called.

Her heart thudded in her chest making it almost painful as she spun around.  "Numair?" she said, her voice sounding strangled.  The lanky mage stood there a few feet away from her, dressed simply in breeches and a loose white shirt tucked into them.  "Numair!"  Daine threw herself at him and he caught her around the waist, sweeping her up into a tight hug.  She revelled in the feel of his warm, safe hold of her and buried her nose in his shirt, smelling him, feeling him.

After long moments he placed her back on her feet but refused to release her.  Gently he brushed a stray curl away from her face and stroked her face with his long fingers.  She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly and turned her face into his palm.

"I've missed you, magelet."  Unable to help himself he pulled her back towards him, placing a kissing on her forehead.  "Mithros, I've missed you so, so much."  His arms tightened around her to a point where she found it hard to breathe.

"Numair! I can't breathe!" she squeaked.  Immediately he loosened his hold allowing her to pull back.

"I'm sorry, Daine.  I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"What are you talking about, Numair?  You're here with me now.  That's all I care for now.  And just look at this place.  Did you bring me here?" she paused and smiled up at him.  "I love it here.  Did you bring some food?  It would be perfect for a picnic here."  She pulled out of his arms and went in search of the basket she knew he'd hidden somewhere.

"Daine," he caught her arm.  "This isn't real.  It's… it's a dream.  I'm not really here...  I don't exist anymore."

Daine turned back to him, her face drawn up in confusion.  "I don't understand…  You're here, you're real." As if to prove her point she touched his face.  "You see?  I feel you and you're solid and real. That's all I care for now.  You're here."

"Do you love me, Daine?"

That question startled her.  Deiniol, Numair.  Who did she love?

"Deiniol… he is more suited to you, is he not?  Young… like you," he continued softly, his dark gaze focused on anything but her.

She lowered her eyes.  Was that true?  She had been so afraid Numair would leave her for an older, mature woman but here it was – she had left him for a younger man.  She knew he had the similar fears as she did.  He had been afraid she'd one day wake up and see him as an old bumbling man and want a young man, her age.  Remorse filled her.  She loved him and he left for a few months and already she had found a replacement.

_But he ran, ran away from you.  Ran into the arms of Varice,_ the dark side of her mind whispered.

_So Varice told you anyway,_ the more reasonable part of her mind argued.

She scrunched up her eyes as pain stuck her head suddenly.  She felt herself spinning and feeling dizzy…

¤º~*~º¤

"She finally wakes," a female voice drawled.

Daine blinked slowly and the blurry form before her cleared to show Varice lounged out on a dark wood chair that was decorated with draping fabrics of bright colours.  She shook her head trying to clear her mind from the strange dream she had had.  But it had seemed so _real_.  Unlike her normal crazy dreams.  The smell of Numair had been real.  And she knew in dreams she wouldn't have been able to smell his unique scent or feel the coolness resulted from the water.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed.  Finally she was awake properly and she realised she was in a cage, a _glowing_ cage.  She had been lying on the cold, dark stone floor and sat up leaning against the back of the cage bars.  As soon as her back touched the bars she jumped forward from the pain landing on all fours.  Her breath came in short as she tried to control the pain on her back and she glared at Varice.

"What are you doing, Varice?  Some _game_ you're playing because Deiniol is leaving you?"  Daine threw at her viciously.  She was hiding her growing panic.  She had never known Varice had this much power.  When the Tortallan group had gone to Carthak for the peace talks she had only thought Varice only used her Gift for cooking.  It seemed that she and everyone else had underestimated her.  How Daine was going to get out of this was beyond her.  She tried calming herself.  She might be able to contact some of the People to aid her – Cloud maybe to somehow warn Alanna.  But she had to calm herself otherwise she'd not be able to contact anyone because she felt incredibly weak after that jolt of pain she had experienced from touching the cage – as though her energy had been drowned.  

As she tried to control her panic and get her strength she surveyed her surroundings and realised she was no longer in Alanna's study but she wondered when she walked into the room if it had been Alanna's study at all.  She had thought it strange when study room had echoed so when she had called out.  Looking around she couldn't place where she was.  It was dank and cold as though she were in a dungeon or something.  But she admitted to herself that she didn't know every single room in the fortress so she could be anywhere. From Varice's room to some other room.  She doubted that Varice would be so stupid as to bring her to the dungeon though so that eliminated that.

"What?  I can't have you here for the sake of pleasure?" Varice replied grinning crazily.

¤º~*~º¤

Opening his eyes was basically no different from having them closed.  He blinked a couple of times in an attempt to make his eyes adjust to the darkness but it seemed impossible to.  Where he was he had no idea.  However he felt a cool breeze blowing against his face so he knew that there was a way out of where he was.  The place he was locked in was not stuffy but he knew that he was locked in somewhere… how else could the darkness be so… well dark?  But he wondered how the breeze came in if there was no opening – or door – somewhere.

Suddenly thoughts of Daine's safety from Varice hit him.  Daine would never know what Varice was planning to do – well neither did he but she didn't know that Varice would do just about _anything_ to get what she wanted.  He had to protect Daine.

_I've got to control myself_, he told himself.  And took deep breaths to force himself to allow him to think clearly.

_                My Gift!_ the thought hit him suddenly.  Mithros, he must have been knocked out pretty hard – however he had been knocked out! – to not remember to just use his Gift.  He would use his Gift to see where Daine was and hopefully she wasn't already in Varice's clutches as he stupidly was now.  Not for a moment did he think to try and use his Gift to break out of wherever he was, though even he had tried it would have been pointless.

¤º~*~º¤

"There's no point in worrying about her, Arram," Varice suddenly said.

Daine stared her.  Arram?  Wasn't that Numair's former name?  Why was the woman suddenly saying Arram?  Was she insane?  Something tried to come forth in her mind – a thought of some connection… something that had happened before – but before she could identify what it was it was gone.  She concentrated again in an attempt to find it.  Being buried in her thought she didn't see a blurry form appear near her in the glowing cage until she heard, "Where am I?"

"Deiniol?" she said, eyes wide in concern.  "What are you doing here?"

"Never you mind what he's doing here, Veralidaine.  You must decide what you want now.  Are you willing to give up Numair for him?  Your one true love for him?  What of your promises to Numair?  That you _loved_ him?  Or are you so fickle that you are now in love with Deiniol?"

How could she answer Varice when she didn't know the answers herself?  Daine was not willing to allow Varice know this though.  "That is not none of your business, Varice.  You come to Pirate's Swoop for what reason?  To do this?  Alanna will find you, find us."

Varice tilted her head as though thinking or listening to something.  "Unfortunately the Lioness is too tired to bother with the likes of you."

"What have you done!"  If Varice had done something to Alanna or George…

"Merely ensured we wouldn't be disturbed."

"Varice, this doesn't concern anyone but you and me.  You leave Alanna and Daine out of this," Deiniol told her.  He would not allow Varice to harm anyone – especially not Daine.  He would die first before he allowed that to happen.

"Oh but it does, Arram, it does.  You made it so.  I gave you chances but _every_ time you threw them away.  I won't give you another chance."

_Arram?  Deiniol… Arram.  I don't get it.  Why is she calling him Arram? I don't understand,_ Daine thought in complete puzzlement.

*              *                *

_A/N: a longer chapter and it's moving along a bit more.  Daine finally is realising but there is a reason why she was so slow before.  Revealed in the next chapter.  Review and tell me what you thought._

                                |

                                |

                                |

                                |

                                |

                                |

                              \/


	15. Revelations

_A/N: Well it has been an awfully long time since I last wrote this fic hasn't it?  And yet you are so kind and review!  I feel really bad… my only excuse is that I've been _extremely_ busy with schoolwork.  Trust me but don't ask otherwise I'll just cry!  That's how stressful uni is.  I haven't just been at a halt however – I've been working (slowly) on my novel but also have a lot of poems up.  Will any of you be so kind and go have a look (and review)?  It's with at www.fictionpress.net and I'm under the names of 'black flutterby' and 'silver linx'.  I'll get to work now… sorry!!_

**Disclaimer:** never owned a thing save the plot.  All else belongs to Tamora Pierce.

***              *                ***

**Chapter 15 – Revelations**

Varice's blood red pendant began pulsating as though there were some internal light within.  Her head snapped around to Daine.  But this time the spell did not work – Daine's eyes were not focused on the blonde and thus the power of the pendant could not ensnare her.  The pendant Varice's mistress had bestowed upon her had worked well, though.  None of the uncouth Tortallans had ever suspected.  And even if they had connected two and two they never got to the come to the five it came to.  The pendant's powers were to control the mind – in their case to avert them from discovering the truth.  It had worked well even in Carthak on the boy Emperor.  Arram being oblivious to her appearance being a decade older had been the work of the pendant.  She would have liked to flatter herself with the notion that she had hardly aged in the decade that had passed but in truth it was the work of the mind-controlling pendant.

"I guess there's no point in denying you the truth anymore," Varice sighed, lifting the heavy necklace from her neck.  "Ah, that's a relief.  Even if none of you could see it, it really was a nuisance to find clothes to match with this."  She allowed the pendant to slip from her delicate porcelain fingers to fall to the ground.

                It was as though the crystalline sound of the shattering pendant penetrated and cleared Daine's mind.  As though all the time since Numair had left her mind had been foggy. She had put her forgetfulness to be connected to her strange behaviour – she had believed that it was all due to her rampant emotions that raged within because of the hurt that came when Numair had left. The wisp of thought that had floated to her conscious mind yet each time her mind tried to catch it, it would slip away back into the fog.  Now that the fog evaporated that realisation, that thought struck her like a sharp slap.  She felt so lightheaded at the realisation that it was lucky she sat upon the ground otherwise she would have fallen.

Slowly, as though afraid, she pulled herself from the ground and turned to the young man near her.  Her breath caught as she took in his height – six foot at this age – with broad shoulders but he was lean and probably had muscles though were not detectable now.  No doubt as he grew and worked they would develop.  Her blue-grey eyes glittered with tears as she remembered the numerous times she would snuggle up to Numair and revel in the warmth of his body.  A dark face – as though it had been tanned – younger yes but she could see that as he grew older that it would be the familiar face of her love. And thick black hair that was cropped short.  Those black eyes… the tears spilled over like the water flowing from the falls.  How could she not have recognised _them_?  Those eyes she knew so well… those eyes that looked at her filled with desire, longing, love.  These eyes were the same.

"Numair?" the voice that emerged from her lips was strained.

 "Daine? What is it?"  Those beloved dark eyes showed concern that she had seen so often before.

"You are Numair. Gods!  How could I have not known?"  She threw herself into his arms, clung to him and cried with love, relief against his chest.  She breathed in that scent – it was the same – of spices and soap.  No one else in the world would have his scent.  She pulled back and cupped his dark, sensitive face within her hands.  She stroked his cheek and whispered, "I see it now.  How could I not have before?" 

He gripped her forearms gazing into her blue-grey eyes.  His dark eyes were filled with confusion now.  "What do you mean, Daine?"

"You're Arram Draper, the once Emperor Ozorne of Carthak's best friend…"

"Not best friend… he is a selfish bastard consumed with the lust for power…" he stopped his tirade of angry, hurt words as he realised what she had said.  "But how do you know…?"

The blonde witch cackled in laughter.  "Don't even bother trying, little girl.  He doesn't remember you – and that's _exactly_ what I had wanted.  Ah the old days…"  Her face shone in joy as she was caught up in her memories.  Then her face darkened as she turned her blue eyes back to them.  "But then he had to get away.  Oh _no_ he couldn't believe me when I told him that everything was fine.  That Ozorne wouldn't do anything – that he _couldn't_ do anything.  He ran away just as he did all those years ago.  _Right _into your arms in his stupid search for the King and Queen of Tortall.  Of course I had to come after him just in case you got your claws into him.  And I _had_ just persuaded him to come back with me… but no you just had to interfere."

"How did you do, Varice?  How did you manage to do all of this?" Daine demanded.

Varice smiled as though she was very proud of herself.  "That's my little secret."  She pursed her ruby lips as though to keep any words from sprouting.

"I don't understand any of this.  I'm not Numair," Arram cut in.

"Of course you do not, beloved.  Once I am through with that evil temptress, my Queen will aid me to bring your memory back to before you met any of these people, including _her_," she pointed at Daine.  "I knew that I would enviably have to get her out of the way but I hadn't wanted it to come to blood."  She sighed dramatically, rising.  "Unfortunately for as long as she lives your heart – Numair's heart – will never allow for you to be free to love the one you should love.  She is what is between us and from this day forth _nothing_ will come between us ever again."

Arram still had no inkling as to what Varice spoke of but he would die before allowing any harm come to Daine.  Although he knew her only for a rare time it was as though something within him pushed him to Daine.  Drew him to her, gave him the desire to protect her from any harm.  He _loved_ her.  How that was possible in such a short time he did not question.  Matters of the heart were not easily known.  He only knew what he felt for her and the voice within his head told him it was right.  He drew Daine behind him acting as a barrier to anything that Varice tried to throw at Daine.

"You would never get away even if you did succeed, Varice," Daine said.  "Alanna, George, Onua, Thayet and Jon will never allow you leave with Num- Arram."  She was not afraid.  Numair was back, by her side – younger but he was still Numair.  Even though he appeared different there was a resemblance of the man she loved, and it didn't matter that he appeared different because this was about their hearts.  She hoped fervently that they would make it through this.

She cringed as Varice broke into high-pitched laughter that echoed in the dark room.  "Oh, but you are wrong, little girl. I have one of the gods behind me and even your favoured Lioness of the Mother will not be able to escape and find where we are."

***              *                ***

I know this is incredibly short but the sooner you review the sooner I can write up and upload the next bit.  Happy Easter!!! ~Jossie~


	16. LOOK!

Author's note:

Just out of curiosity, is it worth continuing this fic at all? I know I have probably lost all my faithful reviewers due to lack of updates… but this fic is almost finished… would anyone like me to finish? If so please review and let me know…

Jossie


End file.
